Super Smash Girls: Femme Fatales
by RavenRogue
Summary: Third part to the Toadstool Saga:The girls of SSBM are all just as good, tough and strong as the men, but nobody believes them! Now, they'll have to prove their worth! Daisy's in this, too! Read and review, no flames. ZeldaxMarth, PeachxRoy, DaisyxLuigi
1. Intro

A/N:Alright, here's the third part! I hope everybody likes it. I posted it in the Mario section so that it'd be along with the other stories. This fanfic is mostly about the female characters of SSBM, particularly Peach and I worked Daisy into it as well. Don't forget to review!  
  
H. W. productions and Nintendo presents.  
A Heather Wianur film.  
Super Smash Girls:Femme Fatales Starring Peach Toadstool Daisy Toadstool Mario Mario Luigi Mario Zelda Hyrule Samus Aran With Fox McCloud, Falco Lambardi, Captain Douglas Falcon, and a whole bunch of other characters.  
  
Yoshi yawned and walked out of his house on peaceful Yoshi's island. He opened his mail box, throwing away the Jury Duty letters and sorting out the Bills. He examined the letter from Princess Daisy Toadstool of Sarasaland. Suddenly, his heart leapt. He cried out joyously in his Yoshi language and rushed to catch the first ship out to Sarasaland.  
  
Ness just returned from his latest adventure with the Mr. Saturns. He dodged the black van and rushed down Onett to his house. He pulled out the mail and telepathically read the letter from a place he had never heard of before. He grew excited when he learned the concept of the letter, so he ran to catch a warp hole to Sarasaland.  
  
Samus Aran blasted at the hologram of Ridley on the ship's training room. The holographic battle was cut short when she got a message from Sarasaland on the ship's onboard computer. She answered it, somewhat irritated. She listened to the message and whooped and hurled her helmet into the air. Samus quickly changed the course of the ship to the planet that she had not visited in quite some time.  
  
Mewtwo was meditating when he suddenly got a telepathic message. And then he gave an uncharacteristic smile. This sounded fun. He teleported to the stadium in Kanto to tell his friends of the joyous news.  
  
Captain Falcon was taking a break from his racing and was enjoying a normal day at home when he suddenly received a message from Sarasaland. The news excited him, and he quickly put on his helmet and rushed outside. He absolutely could NOT wait to arrive in Sarasaland!  
  
Popo and Nana were jumping along on Icicle Mountain when a bird flew overhead and dropped a letter down to them. Nana picked it up and read it aloud to her partner Popo. When she finished reading, the Shirpas gave eachother high-fives and started scurrying down the mountain. Sarasaland was awaiting them!  
  
Kirby was resting peacefully in his home in Dream Land before he was rudely awakened by a knock at his door. Rick was there and handed him a letter from Sarasaland. Kirby's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down joyously. This was gonna be fun!  
  
Marth was competing against Roy in an archery contest. They aimed their arrows, but were halted abruptly by a mail carrier. The swordsmen replaced their arrows. Roy took the letter and read it aloud to Marth. When the fire-haired swordsman finished reading, he exchanged glances with Marth. They high-fived eachother and rushed over to mount their horses.  
  
Zelda sat on her throne, drumming her fingers in boredom, when a soldier entered the room, carrying with him a letter. He bowed before the Hylian princess and gave her the letter. After the psychic princess of Hyrule read it, she ran out of the throne room to tell Link the news.  
  
Fox McCloud and Falco Lambardi received a message on the ship's computer. They listened to the brunette princess of Sarasaland speak to them, then glanced at eachother. They nodded their heads and saluted the princess, then commanded the crew of the Great Fox to take them to Sarasaland.  
  
"PEACH!!!" Mario shouted. "Geeze!" Peach cried, sheilding her ears. "What?!" Mario stormed into Peach's room. "ARE YOU ACCEPTING THIS?!" He demanded, indicating the invitation from Sarasaland. Peach nodded. "'Course." She said. Mario looked shocked. "Bu-but--what is you get HURT?!" He protested. Peach glared. "After how me and my sister thwarted Tatanga, I expected you to think more highly of me." She said. "I'm GOING to the Tournaments, and there's nothing you can do to STOP me." 


	2. Meet The Smashers

A/N:I know, I know, I seem to have died. X.x Here's the first chapter, and I'm uploading all complete chapters. I got a computer for Christmas, so now I can write again! Yay! Well, enjoy.

Chapter One:Meet The Smashers

Peach walked up to the gates of Sarasaland Palace. Birdo was there, and she opened the gate and said, "Good luck." Peach smiled and entered the courtyard. There were some familiar faces and some that she had never seen before. There was one person that Peach recognized immediately. "ZELDA?! Princess ZELDA?!" Peach gasped, rushing over to the other Princess.  
"Princess Peach Toadstool?!" Zelda gasped. "You are so cool!" "So are you!" Peach told her. "I mean, how did you put up with being kidnapped all those times? By Ganon, Ganondorf and Vaati!" "Hey, at least I had a change of pace, Princess Toadstool." Zelda pointed out. "YOU had to get kidnapped by the same guy, over and over again. I think you only got a break once or twice!" "Yeah, it does get pretty tiring." Peach agreed. Zelda smiled. She then spotted something. "Oh, for Nayru's sake...!" She looked exasperated. "Link, forget about your stupid hat!" Peach looked over to where Link was chasing Kirby around the courtyard. Kirby had Link's hat in his hand. "But that's a perscription hat!!" Link complained.  
"Link, do you HAVE to embarass me infront of all these guys?" Zelda asked, clearly annoyed. "Ebarass YOU?!" Link demanded. Zelda glared at him. "Yeah, I mean, I'm embarassed to be from the same world as you are!" She informed the Hero of Time. "And, somehow, those other two swordsmen manage to keep staring at Peach and me. I think they think that Peach is from Hyrule, too!" Marth and Roy walked over to them.  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean to stare, m'ladies." Marth apoligized. "It's just...um"  
"We just thought that you two...Um..." Roy couldn't finish the sentance, either.  
"Excuse me, but you're from Altea, right?" Zelda asked.  
"Are you guys...Marth and Roy?!" Peach demanded, a total fangirl look on her face.  
"Yes, I'm Marth of Altea." Marth introduced with a bow.  
"And I'm Roy of Pher--What the hell?!" Roy demanded as Peach clung to his arm.  
"I've heard all about you, Roy!" Peach said. "You're so courageous"  
"Um....Marth....help!" Roy pleaded.  
"Hey, you said she was cute. Now you're stuck with her." Marth told his fellow swordsman, grinning.  
"You thought Zelda was cute, but I don't see HER clinging to your arm!!" Roy complained.  
"ROY!" Marth snapped. "You promised you wouldn't SAY anything"  
Roy pointed his finger and Marth and laughed at him, while Zelda snuck away unnoticed.  
Meanwhile, Link had regained his hat from Kirby.  
"So, what's going on over there?" Link asked. "Zelda, why are you blushing"  
"No reason." Zelda lied. Link could tell that it was a lie, but before anyone could do anything else, the doors to the palace opened and they were ushured inside by Shy Guys. Inside the castle, it was dark and there was a stage with stereos on each side and a microphone in the center. Behind the stage was a screen, but it was off at the moment. It was then that Daisy walked onscreen.  
"Hello, and welcome to Super Smash Brothers 2000!" Daisy anounced. "But, that name stank, so we renamed it to SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!!" The words "Super Smash Bros. Melee" appeared on the screen behind her. "From the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Princess Peach and Bowser!" Daisy shouted. The characters appeared onscreen. "From Hyrule, Link, Young Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf and Sheik! From D.K. Island, Donkey Kong! From Yoshi's Island, Yoshi! From the Lylat System, Fox McCloud and Falco Lambardi! From Dream Land, Kirby! From Lycia, Marth and Roy! From Eagleland, Ness! From Kanto, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff! From the F-Zero Racing grounds, Captain Falcon! From deep space, Samus Aran! From Superflat World, Mr. Game & Watch! From Infinite Glacier, Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers! These twenty-seven warriors will fight 'til the end"  
"I thought there was a limit of twenty-five warriors." Peach murmured. Then, the lights came back on and Daisy walked down from the stage.  
"Hi, Peach!" She greeted her sister. "I trust everything went well"  
Peach nodded. "Hey, you grew your hair back!" She exclaimed.  
Daisy smiled and flipped her hair. "Yeah, I was getting tired of it being so short"  
"Um, girls, I'd love to talk about fashion, but, Peach, I think you'd better break up your little fanclub squabble." Zelda pointed out Roy and Mario who were having a death-stare match.  
"What makes you say that has something to do with me?" Peach asked.  
Zelda raised her eye brows. "Remember? Less than five minutes ago"  
"Ohhhhh, yeah.....Heheh. I kinda forgot." Peach said, scratching the back of her head nervously.  
"Well, maybe you'd better do something about it, Princess Toadstool." Zelda said.  
"You can call me Peach, Zelda." Peach told her. She then walked over to where Mario and Roy were glaring at eachother. "Um, you possibly stop that?" No response. Peach rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms. She used a leg-sweep attacked to knock Mario off-balance. "I like you as a friend." Peach told him, then she left.  
"She's quick and to the point. I like her." Samus said, appearing behind Zelda.  
"Where'd you come from?" Zelda asked.  
"Are you....Samus Aran?!" Daisy demanded, excited. "You're my idol!" She clung to Samus's arm.  
"H-hey!! Zelda! Somebody! Help me!" Samus pleaded.  
Peach walked over. "C'mon, li'l sis. Don't cut off the circulation to her arm." She pried Daisy away from Samus.  
"You have to teach me how to do that, sometime." Zelda told Peach.  
"Right." Peach agreed. Then, the lights went out again.  
"Oh! That's my cue!" Daisy anounced. She ran onstage, tripping over her dress and falling flat on her face. Daisy scrambled to her feet and walked gracefully over to the microphone as if nothing had happened. "Begin the training session! With the help of our brilliant technician, Ms. Gaku, you'll be able to fight almost anywhere! So, pick an opponant and get fighting"  
They team up like this:Samus against Link at Mute City, Peach against Roy at Great Bay, Zelda against Marth at the Fountain of Dreams, Kirby against Pikachu at Big Blue, Pichu against Captain Falcon at Hyrule Temple, Ganondorf against Yoshi at Pokemon Stadium, Donkey Kong against Jigglypuff at Princess Peach's Castle, Mewtwo against Young Link at Jungle Japes, Dr. Mario against Luigi at the Kongo Jungle, Mr. Game & Watch against Fox at Onett, Falco against Bowser at the Poke Floats, and the Ice Climbers against Mario against Young Link at Venom.  
Before Peach knew what was happening, the battle began. Peach dodged Roy's sword swipe and bashed him with a tennis racket. Peach blocked the Flare Blade with Toad and sent Roy flying. He managed to get back to the stage just as the Turtle surfaced. Peach jabbed Roy upwards with her parasol, but Roy then hit her with an arial attack. While she was stunned, he used his Blazer attack, then used a charged Flare Blade to send her flying from the stage. Peach hit the water, but it immediately changed to the hard floor of the team-up room. Daisy was standing over her.  
"Good job." She said, holding out her hand to help Peach up. Peach, however, ignored her gesture and stood up on her own. Peach dusted off her skirt and walked over to the monitor room. Inside was Ms. Gaku infront of a control panel and a screen which showed the current fight. "Ms. Kashikoi Gaku is in charge of all the technology in the castle. She drops the items when they need to be dropped. In Training mode, however," Daisy explained. "there are no items to be dropped unless one of the fighters commands it. Notice that there's only one fight at a time, because, if there were tons of them at the same time, poor Ms. Gaku would be overworked." Ms. Kashikoi Gaku was a young Japanese woman with short black hair. She wore a gray business suit.  
"Konnichiwa, Ohimesama, Ojisama." Ms. Gaku greeted them.  
"Ummm..." Peach didn't speak much Japanese, despite the fact that she had a great deal of Japanese blood in her. Her mother was a full-blooded Japanese woman, but hadn't taught her any Japanese. Roy, however, had no trouble translating Ms. Gaku's sentance.  
"Konnichiwa, Gaku-sama." He said with a bow.  
"Um, Gaku-sama, Peach-hime shitteiru iei Japanese." Daisy informed Ms. Gaku, shaking her head.  
"Ah..." Ms. Gaku nodded. "Gome---err, I apoligize, Princess Peach. I was saying, 'hello, Princess"  
Peach blushed, embarassed. "Hello, Ms. Gaku." She said. Even her little sister knew Japanese!  
"Don't look at me like that just because I know Japanese!" Daisy told Peach. "I can read you like a book because you're my older sister"  
Peach looked at the screen. The battle between Zelda and Marth. They were evenly matched, but Zelda used her Lightning Kick to knock Marth off the stage. A few moments later, they walked into the room.  
"That was humiliating!" Marth complained.  
"What, just because you were beaten by a girl?" Zelda teased. "C'mon, Marth, haven't you been bested by a female before"  
"Hey, Zel! You're just in time to see Samus beat your ex-boyfriend!" Peach anounced.  
"First of all, he was NEVER my boyfriend." Zelda stated. "He saved me a couple of"  
"ALOT." Peach corrected.  
"Okay, okay!" Zelda admitted. "He saved me alot. So what? Everybody seems to think that has some significance"  
"Do you have a girlfriend or ex-girlfriend back home, Marth?" Daisy asked, trying to start up a conversation that wouldn't get anyone angered.  
"Well, back home, there was a tactician." Marth admitted. "She seemed pretty nice. There was this other girl, but it....just didn't work out"  
"Hey, Zel," Peach whispered, prodding Zelda with her elbow. "he's all yours"  
"Shut up!" Zelda hissed, blushing.

Next Chapter:Fun with Insomnia! 


	3. Fun With Insomnia

A/N:Here's "Fun With Insomnia". Since I have trouble sleeping, I had to write a story about insomnia, even if it was just one chapter. This chapter is completely insane, but I think you'll like it. Oh, by the way, yes, I changed my User Name, it's now RavenRogue.

Chapter Two:Fun With Insomnia

Daisy was up on stage, once again. "Okay, I've put your names up on the screen. Every room has two occupants, so find your roommate and report to my office to get your room keys." She said.  
"You have an office?" Samus asked.  
Daisy didn't reply. The names appeared on the screen.  
Marth/Link Ness/Young Link Peach/Zelda Samus/Nana Popo/Mr. Game & Watch Mario/Dr. Mario Bowser/Donkey Kong Ganondorf/Captain Falcon Roy/Luigi Kirby/Pikachu Mewtwo/Yoshi Jigglypuff/Pichu Fox/Falco "I think they put us together because we're both princesses." Peach said to Zelda.  
"Why am I stuck with this pipsqueak?" Samus muttered, glancing at Nana. "We have nothing in I possibly change my roommate?" Marth asked Daisy.  
"No, your roommate is Link and it'll stay Link unless someone else has a complaint." Daisy said.  
"I have a complaint!" Samus said.  
"They have to have a male roommate." Daisy informed her.  
"Damn." Samus cursed.  
"I have a complaint!" Roy said. "I SO do not want to have Luigi for a roommate"  
"Okay, Luigi, looks like you're stuck with Link, now." Daisy said. "Marth, you should stick close to Roy. Now, everyone report to my office to get your room keys"  
"Can't you just hand them out here and now?" Zelda asked.  
"...No. In fact, I'm not handing them out at all. Birdo is." Daisy admitted.

After everyone got their room keys, Zelda was headed to her room with Peach when she was stopped by Marth.  
"Um, M'lady Zelda, may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah..." Zelda said.  
Peach grinned. "I'll be in our room, 'kay, Zelda?" She entered her room and shut the door.  
"Um, Zelda, I was wondering if....um..." Marth couldn't seem to finish his sentance.  
"He wants to ask you out!" A voice finished for him.  
"ROY! Are you listening?!" Marth demanded. He opened the door to his room and Roy fell out. He had clearly been leaning on the door. "Scat!" Marth commanded, poking Roy in the back with his sword. Once Roy left, Marth turned back to Zelda. "So...will you...?" He asked.  
"Say yes, Zel!" A voice said.  
"PEACH!" Zelda charged electricity through the door to her room and they heard Peach shriek and jump back. "Yes." Zelda said after a moment or two. "Is tomorrow night a good day for you"  
"Of course it is!" Roy said from around the corner. Zelda shot Din's Fire at him, which sent him running.  
"Yes, tomorrow night's fine." Marth agreed.  
"Okay, I'll see you there." Zelda said. They heard Peach giggle from behind the door. They swung open the door to Peach and Zelda's suite and Peach fell flat on her face. Marth and Zelda glared down at her.  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Peach scrambled back to her feet and ran back into her room, closing the door behind her.  
Zelda and Marth smiled at eachother, then went into their rooms. Once in there, they lost ever bit of calmness they had while talking to eachother.  
"PEACH! I'm so bloody doomed!!" Zelda nearly screamed. "I don't know anything about going on a date! What if I do something totally stupid"  
"Calm down, Zel!" Peach said. "I'll follow you on your date and give you tips"  
Zelda looked a little creeped out, but she nodded.  
Meanwhile.  
"ROY! I'm so dead!" Marth nearly screamed. "I barely know anything about going on a date! I shouldn't have asked her! What if I make an idiot outta myself"  
"Calm down, Marth." Roy said. "I'll tag along in secret and help you out, 'kay"  
Marth looked a little creeped out, but he nodded.

Samus walked by the bulletein board when she noticed something tacked on it.  
SMASH FORMAL FRIDAY, APRIL 29th THE FOLLOWING SMASHERS ARE TO ATTEND:  
Bowser Cpt. Falcon Donkey Kong Dr. Mario Falco Fox Ganondorf Jigglypuff Kirby Link Luigi Mario Marth Mewtwo Mr. Game & Watch Nana Peach Pichu Pikachu Popo Roy Samus Yoshi Zelda FORMAL TAKES PLACE AT 10:00 P.M.  
--Princess Daisy

"Bossy, isn't she?" Samus muttered to herself, then did a double-take. "She expects ME to go to the formal?! I'll have to wear one of those huge, frilly dresses! Blech! I'm NOT going"

Peach was in her room preparing for the next night. She layed out a pink skirt and tank top and pink, lace-up boots. She planned not to wear her crown because it would make things too complicated. Not that they weren't already, but still.  
"Peach, how do I look?" Zelda asked. She stepped into Peach's room. She was wearing a pastel purple halter top, a knee-length purple skirt, golden stud earrings and her hair was tied back in a pony tail. "I thought I'd try on the outfit today to make sure it looked good on me"  
"You look fine, Zel." Peach told her. She glanced at Zelda's feet. "What about shoes"  
Zelda thought for a moment. "I was torn between high-heels and boots." She informed Peach.  
"I'd say high-heels with a long skirt. Boots go better with short skirts." Peach advised. "Great. After two days, you've already found a boyfriend and get to go on a date and I haven't gotten one guy asking me out!" She pouted.  
"Cheer up, Peach. What about Roy? He seems nice." Zelda reminded her.  
"Yeah, but he hasn't asked me out!" Peach complained.  
"Don't turn this into a teenage angst movie." Zelda advised.  
"TEENAGE ANGST MOVIE?!" Peach demanded, clearly insulted. "Why you"  
"Temper, temper!" Zelda said, shaking her finger at Peach. "Don't wrinkle my clothes, Peach"  
Peach went back to pouting.

Daisy was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I should've joined the tournaments. It would've been more exciting than this." She muttered. "Maybe I'll go see what Samus is doing." Daisy got to her feet and headed down the hallway to Samus and Nana's suite.  
"Hey, Sam? Are you there?" Daisy called, knocking on the door. Nana opened the door.  
"Samus went to see Peach and Zelda. I think she's at their suite." The little shirpa explained.  
Daisy nodded and headed over to the suite that her sister shared with the Princess of Hyrule.  
Meanwhile.  
"Samus? What're you doing here?" Zelda asked.  
"Did you know that there's going to be a formal in two days?" Samus asked.  
"There is?! Oh, that's going to be so much fun!" Peach squealed with excitement.  
"Not for me." Samus muttered. "Am I the only one who doesn't want to get a boyfriend, go dancing and wear frilly dresses"  
Zelda and Peach exchange glances.  
"Did I interrupt something?" Samus inquired.  
"I was just trying on clothes for my date tomorrow." Zelda explained.  
"Teenagers." Samus muttered.  
"How old are you, Sam?" Peach asked.  
"25." Samus informed them.  
"I thought that you were a teen, too, Samus." Zelda confessed.  
"Nope. I started training for battles with the Chozo when I was 5. I finally set out on my own when I was 20. I've been a Bounty Hunter for five years now." Samus told them.  
"Is the pay good?" Peach asked jokingly.  
"You think I get paid for this?" Samus asked. "No, Princess Toadstool, I'm there....voluntarily, you might say. You don't get paid for being a volunteer"  
"That sure stinks." Zelda said. Samus and Peach nodded in agreement. Then, Daisy came in.  
"Hey, gals." She greeted. "Anythin' goin' on"  
"Daisy....you're creepin' us out." Peach said.  
"Why?" Daisy asked, getting suspicious.  
"Well....the way you're smiling...what do you want?" Her sister replied.  
"Just wanted to see what you were all doing." Daisy said. "I...got bored"  
"While you're here, when do the Tournaments begin?" Zelda inquired.  
"Monday." Daisy replied. "In three days"

"Peach! Peach! WAKE UP!" Zelda's voice commanded.  
Peach blinked her eyes for a moment and she checked the clock.  
"Zel...?" Peach asked. "It's 7:03 A.M.. What's up"  
"I have a horrible feeling of dread building inside me." Zelda told her.  
"Is THAT all?" Peach demanded. "It's just your nerves, hon. Your first date in a while. You'll need rest, so go back to"  
"No! Peach, that's NOT all!" Zelda shook her head. "Did I ever tell you I was psychic"  
"Really?" Peach asked.  
"Something is gonna go totally wrong, I can tell!" Zelda whined.  
"Zel, just get some REST! PLEASE!" Peach pleaded. "I'm tired, I feel like a train wreck, and you look like you haven't slept ONCE tonight! Let's just get some rest"  
Zelda sat on the edge of Peach's bed. "I can't sleep. Would you sit up with me?" She asked.  
"WHAT?! No!" Peach replied. Zelda gave her puppy-dog eyes and Peach rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, ALRIGHT!" Peach agreed. She got out of bed and pulled a pink bathrobe over her pink tank-top and red pajama pants. Zelda was wearing a light purple night gown with golden embroidery on the chest. They went into the main room of the suite and turned on the TV. Peach went into the kitchen. "You want some tea? Coffee? Soda?" She asked.  
"Coffee. No sugar or cream." Zelda said.  
A while later, Peach came into the room with two cups of coffee. She flipped through some channels on the TV.  
"Is there anything but NEWS on?" Peach grumbled. "This is SSBTV News, and"  
"This is CBN News cha"  
"This is the Weather ch"  
"We're here live at the"  
"Next week on NYPD Blu"  
"Next week, on ER"  
"Morning TV is lame." Peach muttered. She changed the channel to an infomercial for a computer.  
"This computer can actually brush your teeth if you want it to! It's guarunteed!" Across the bottom of the screen, "Not a guaruntee" could be seen. Peach switched off the TV.  
"Got any DVD's?" She asked Zelda.  
"Just Anime." Zelda replied.  
"Got any comics?" Peach asked.  
"Some Manga and a few DC comics." Zelda replied.  
"Bring 'em out here." Peach said.  
By 8:00 A.M., the girls were acting out Birds of Prey comics and reading Team Titans comics aloud. There was a knock on their door, and Zelda went to answer. She tried her best to act like she had been sleeping.  
"Yeah...?" Zelda asked groggily, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Shouldn't you girls be sleeping?" Samus asked, her arms crossed.  
Zelda looked embarassed, and then she nodded.  
"Did we wake you up?" She asked. Samus shook her head.  
"I always wake up at 7:30 for meditation." She explained.  
"Sam! You've gotta join our RPG!" Peach exclaimed, grabbing Samus by the arm.  
"Oh, dear god...!" Samus cried out as Peach pulled her into the suite.  
"We're role-playing a Sailor Moon Manga!" Peach told her.  
"You can be Sailor Galaxia! Peach is Sailor Moon and I'm Sailor Mars!" Zelda said.  
Samus slowly backed towards the door, then ran off. The two girls burst into laughter. See, kids? This is what insomnia does to you. Get all the sleep you can. 


	4. Pay Me Under The Table

A/N:I really think you'll like this chapter. I was low on inspiration for a long time, but seeing "Darkness" (Uber-lame movie, by the way) gave me time to think, and, BOOM! there was some inspiration. So, here's "Pay Me Under The Table".

Chapter Three:Pay Me Under The Table

It was another hour before everything and everyone at the castle really started up. Zelda had eventually passed out from lack of sleep at 8:34 A.M., so Peach left the room for breakfast and left a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Of course, there was question of Zelda's wherabouts at the breakfast table, but Peach explained that Zelda hadn't gotten enough sleep.  
"I don't understand. I always wake up at 7:30 and I don't need to sleep in." Samus informed Peach.  
"Well, Zelda didn't sleep all NIGHT, judging from the way she looked." Peach explained. "I told her it was just nerves, but she said she had an omenous feeling, and that it was probably one of her predictions"  
From across the table, Daisy watched with concern. She was worried that Zelda's prediction would come true. After all, she HAD three villains at her palace. She hadn't invited them, but she had gone and told everyone she invited that they may invite people to join, too. Mario had invited Donkey Kong probably because he had supposedly given up his evil ways, but Daisy still suspected him. Donkey Kong, after all, had been the one to invite Bowser. And Bowser had invited Ganondorf. Once one is invited, it's bound to start a chain reaction. Slowly people began to leave the table as they finished their breakfast, but Daisy remained. She was lost in thought until it was broken.  
"Daisy?" Peach asked, waving her hand infront of Daisy's eyes. "You okay"  
"Yeah....Yeah, I'm fine." She said, nodding. Daisy stood up and headed for her room, still riddled with worry.

It was 6:00 P.M. when everything started going insane in Peach and Zelda's suite. Zelda was throwing her outfits onto the bed and trying to find the one that she had picked out.  
"Zel, it was already ON your bed." Peach informed her.  
"Oh..." Zelda said. She picked it up from underneath the piles of clothing. "What make-up should I wear"  
"Zelda, you're too....nervous to put on make-up. I'll do it for you." Peach said.  
It was another hour full of Zelda's panicking and primping before Marth showed up. Of course, he had had the same problems, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.  
Earlier.  
"Roy! Should I dress casual or in a suit?! I don't know what she'll be wearing!" Marth whined. "I don't want to overdress"  
"Marth! Calm down! Where are you going?" Roy asked.  
"A resturaunt." Marth informed him.  
"That's it"  
"So far"  
"Okay...uhh...I don't know. What makes you think I know?" Roy asked.  
"You're SUPPOSED to be HELPING me!" Marth reminded him.  
"Oh, yeah. Um..." Roy thought for a moment. "Wear a suit, but not too fancy. You should've picked out the outfit yesterday. We've got...five minutes before you leave"  
This, however, only caused more panic, and Marth was already a bundle of nerves.  
Marth showed up wearing a blue suit over a white shirt. "I feel like an idiot." He muttered to Roy as they walked towards Zelda and Peach's suite. "A double-date would've been easier"  
"No way!" Roy said. "I mean, I like Peach...but...umm"  
Roy didn't have to finish his sentance because it was then that Zelda walked out into the hall. Roy them smiled and pushed Marth towards her.  
"Well, have a fun time!" Roy said, waving. He waited until they were well down the hall before he pulled out a note pad a pencil. Then, Peach came out into the hall.  
"What're you doing here?!" Peach demanded.  
"What're YOU doing here?!" Roy demanded.  
"I'm helping Zelda." Peach informed him.  
"I'm helping Marth." Roy informed Peach.  
Peach sighed.  
"Looks like we're stuck." She muttered.  
So, the followed Marth and Zelda in secret.

When they got to the resturaunt, Peach snuck under the table when Marth was gone, and Roy snuck under the table when Zelda was gone. Of course, there was a table cloth over the table, so no one really noticed. After a while, thing's got a little more awkward.  
"Marth, I'm hungry." Roy whispered from underneath the table. Marth only kicked Roy gently in the back.  
"Um," Zelda began, reading a piece of paper that was given to her from Peach. "it's lovely weather out tonight." She said, quoting the writing on the paper.  
Roy handed Marth a piece of paper from underneath the table.  
"Yes, it is quite nice out." Marth said, ignoring what was written on the paper.  
"Jerk." Roy whispered.  
Peach kept bumping her head on the table, and was becoming sick of it.  
"So, Peach, you want to go out some time?" Roy asked.  
"Now is not a good time." Peach said through her clenched teeth.  
Silence.  
"Is now a good time"

Except for the strange looks that Peach and Roy got when they crawled out from underneath the table, nothing else really happened for the rest of Marth and Zelda's date. Once Zelda got back to her suite, Peach followed, not far behind.  
"Zelda, I would do anything to help you, as long as I don't ever, EVER have to hide under a table with Roy again!" Peach informed her.  
"Roy was there, too?!" Zelda demanded.  
Peach nodded. "He was helping Marth." She explained.  
"Well," Zelda began. "I guess that means we have more in common than I thought"  
"...You and Roy?" Peach asked, a bit confused.  
"No." Zelda said, somewhat stressed out. "I've got more training tomorrow, after that is the Smash Formal, after that is the tournaments...Ugh. This is getting more complicated than I thought"  
"Well, never fear! Princess Peach, the enternally wise Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom shall assist you with her infinite knowledge!" Peach announced.  
Silence.  
"Don't ever do that again." Zelda advised.  
"Sorry." Peach said.

The next day began the second day of training, and it was also the last. Peach was set to fight Donkey Kong, and was not all that worried about it. Zelda was set to fight Mr. Game & Watch was was not worried at all. Before the training, however, Princess Daisy got up on stage and made an anouncement.  
"I have received word that Pichu of Kanto has received wounds from an unknown attacker, and cannot fight." She anounced. "On a much lighter note, who wants to know why they don't have any of the wounds they got from yesterday's training"  
Nobody said anything.  
"No one"  
Silence.  
"Um...okay then...Well, it's because Ms. Gaku made some invisible suits for you that you are automatically wearing when you enter the battle arena. They generate pain into you and make it seem as if you're really getting hit, but your suit actually obsorbs the damage. The suit also controls how far you will fly when struck and calculates how much damage you've taken." Daisy explained. "And...If you don't stop staring blankly like that, I'll kill you all. Any questions"  
Silence.  
"Okay, then. Let the training session begin!!" Daisy shouted. Everyone was teleported into the training room. They paired up like this: Marth vs. Mewtwo at Poke Floats, Link vs. Bowser at Battle Field, Zelda vs. Mr. Game & Watch at Flat Zone, Peach vs. Donkey Kong at Kongo Jungle, Samus vs. Cpt. Falcon at Big Blue, Ness vs. the Ice Climbers at Fourside, Roy vs. Pikachu at Pokemon Stadium, Yoshi vs. Young Link at Yoshi's Island, Mario vs. Falco at Venom, Fox vs. Luigi at Mushroom Kingdom II, Ganondorf vs. Dr. Mario at Hyrule Temple, Jigglypuff vs. Kirby at Green Greens. Peach was not at all worried about fighting a big, dumb animal such as Donkey Kong, but her mind was broken from its concentration by horrid rap music. Well, that's Donkey Kong for you. Peach easily dodged each of Donkey Kong's attacks and hit him several times with her Parasol, Toad, Peach Bomber, Vegetable and frying pan. Peach finished off the big ape by grabbing him by his tie and throwing him as hard as she could off-stage. Needless to say, he didn't come back.  
The training mode finished and Peach went into the monitor room. Onscreen was the battle between Bowser and Link. Daisy was sitting in the chair, and Peach could tell she was nervous. It must've been Bowser.  
"Daisy? You okay?" Peach asked, sitting in the chair behind her. Daisy only nodded. On the other side of Daisy was Ms. Gaku, who was dropping Party Balls full of Food because Bowser would constantly request it. It was then that was red light on the control panel began to flash.  
"Something is the matter with Link-san's suit!" Ms. Gaku cried. "It is as if Bowser is messing with the electrical waves of the suit! I do not undertand it! How can he do that?!" She hit the flashing light, which was also a button. It ejected Bowser and Link from the battle arena. Ms. Gaku spoke over the intercom. "Oneg--err, Please, remain in your chairs. You will be assisted to the battle arena in a moment. We are having technical difficulties." Ms. Gaku, Daisy and Peach went out to see what was going on. Bowser was attempting to attack Link, even outside of the arena. The three women restrained Bowser. "Mr. Bowser, are you aware that you were messing with the electrical waves just now?!" Ms. Gaku inquired.  
Bowser threw the three women across the room.  
"I suggest that you don't ever do that again, because I've been just aching to kill you!" Peach hissed.  
"I'd like t' see you try!" Bowser cackled.  
"Mr. Link, you are alright?" Ms. Gaku inquired.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Link replied. "I don't know what happened. Suddenly my suit started sending shockwaves of pain into me"  
"You're sure Bowser was doing that?" Daisy asked Ms. Gaku.  
"Hai." Ms. Gaku replied. "Watashi wa--Err, yes. I was receiving strange electrical waves from Bowser"  
"So, it was just his suit malfunctioning." Peach said.  
"No, Princess Peach, it was coming from Bowser himself." Ms. Gaku explained. "I was receiving electrical waves that no human or any living thing could give off."

Next Chapter:"Hidden Agenda"! 


End file.
